


亦敵亦友

by SEIU0929



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEIU0929/pseuds/SEIU0929
Relationships: Kono Junki/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 1





	亦敵亦友

-河野純喜、白岩瑠姫  
亦敵亦友的關係，昔日碰撞出的火花，與如今相比，到底是在這途中的過程中發生了什麼化學變化，無人能解釋。  
從小學時期開始，每當關西地區及關東地區的決賽時總會相遇，從剛碰面的相互嫌棄，到戰場上的切磋球技，其一戰敗後對對方的一句「有緣再見」，一路相互比較到了現在，當時的一句有緣再見，在高中的開學典禮上實現了。

白岩瑠姫看著河野純喜站在台上致詞，不只足球踢得好，功課方面也不馬虎，雖然白岩自認自己學習力不差，但還是差了一截。

「呦，沒想到進了同間學校呢。」  
白岩在開學典禮結束後主動向河野純喜搭話，他看著河野純喜，至少有1-2年時間未見，如今也是抽高了不少，臉依舊跟當時比起一樣有戲。  
「哈！當時的有緣相見還真的實現了呢！哪班的呢！」  
「1班。」  
「那不就一樣了嗎！」

-  
白岩蹲在合宿的後門前，抱著他最愛的足球，想起當時與河野純喜的過往。  
「在想些什麼呢？」  
從身後傳來的聲音逐漸靠近，在他身旁坐了下來。

「在想你這人明日就要比賽了為什麼不睡覺還在這裡遊蕩。」

「你不也是嗎還在這裡幹嗎？」

「至少我不用比賽阿。」

「……腳傷還好嗎？」

「沒事的，至少還能走路。」

「瑠姫。」  
「怎麼了？」  
白岩看著河野從他身旁站起，又默默地蹲在他的面前望著自己。  
「要不是我你的腳也不會因此受傷，從今以後，我會好好負責的。」

白岩看著河野，他從未看過他如此真誠的表情，內心深處的其中一塊似乎產生了什麼化學變化，讓他有種從內心散發出的暖意將從眼角流出。

一時不知怎麼回應的白岩，在眼淚潰堤前笑了出來，惹得眼前的人露出奇怪的不開心的表情，還在口中碎碎唸。

「養我很貴的喔，你得好好賺錢啊。」

觀察河野的表情從來都是他的興趣之一，但沒想到今天是他看過最豐富的一次。


End file.
